god of second chances
by Isis Lied
Summary: After using a 'special' key, Rin is transported back in time to the moments before Shiro Fujimoto's death. He is given a chance to save his adopted father… but at what price? Rin-centric
1. Chapter 1-Metamorphoses

**[**_**god of second chances**_**] **

**Summary: After using a 'special' key, Rin is transported back in time to the moments before Shiro Fujimoto's death. He is given a chance to save his adopted father… but at what price? Rin-centric**

**Genre: Drama, Supernatural, Horror, Family, Hurt/Comfort **

**Warnings: Major divergence fic. Follows the first chapter of the manga. Rated T+ for gore, violence, and profanity. You have been warned. **

* * *

Chapter 1- Metamorphoses

_"My soul would sing of metamorphoses.  
But since, o gods, you were the source of these  
bodies becoming other bodies, breathe  
your breath into my book of changes: may  
the song I sing be seamless as its way  
weaves from the world's beginning to our day."_  
-Ovid

* * *

It had been a long year.

Standing at the same plot of soil where he had made his life-altering vow, Rin Okumura gazed forlornly at the marble slab. It didn't stand out much in the uniform sea of ivory— it wasn't tipped with a granite angel, wings spread out to reach the corners of the blue-creased sky. It didn't speak of wealth or status, with a multitude of traced loops carved into its center denoting the deceased's importance. It was simple; the way the old man would have wanted it.

There was a wilting bouquet of asters (Yukio's doing, the half-demon figured), petals now yellowed with age and a packet of cigarettes (the same brand he had once seen when he snuck into the man's room as a child, tucked away in a reading desk) most likely left by Shura. Rin frowned. He had nothing to leave the reverend.

Nothing tangible, anyway.

"Hey, old man…" The dark-haired teen started, sweeping his cobalt gaze across the graveyard. He was totally and utterly alone.

"A lot has happened since you saved me. Kuro's my familiar now, but I don't think you'd mind too much. I made some friends at school. I've learned to control my flames— and temper. Kind of." Rin gave a small smile.

"I met Shura, your old protégé. She's loud and drunk all the time, but she's a good person. The Vatican's got me on parole. Four-eyes worries about it too much— I won't do anything to get myself killed. Not before I kick Satan's ass."

There was, of course, no answer. The half-demon sighed, crouching down until he was eyelevel with the words on the grave. At the bottom of the granite cross there were only three short lines:

_Shiro Fujimoto_

_May 10, 1960- April 7, 2009_

_A Loving Father and Friend _

"Anyway, I've got to get going… dad. Yukio gives out so much freaking homework, you wouldn't believe it." The teen stood up, fingers tracing against the gravestone. He stopped suddenly at the feeling of cold metal against his hands. On one arm of the marble cross there was a single, antique key. The swirling patterns that looked somewhat familiar were engraved in iron, painted black.

Rin furrowed his brows, taking the key into his hands. Just what was this for? It looked like the special keys made for exorcist students to get to cram school, but the color was all wrong— cram school keys were bronze. His only guess was that it was left by the clown of a principal, Mephisto Pheles. The paladin and the demon were friends, after all.

"Ah, how annoying…" Rin grumbled, pocketing the key. After finishing his homework he'd visit the principal's office and return it. With that thought in mind, the dark-haired teen ambled away from the cemetery, hands stuffed pensively in his pockets.

* * *

By the time he made it back to the dorm, it was already evening. The sun had just slipped below the horizon, throwing the idyllic campus of lush greenery and marble fountains into shades of violet and blue, when Rin stepped into the run-down brick building. Climbing the flight of stairs to his and Yukio's shared room, he realized that the teen was not home— no light emanated from the crack in the door.

Throwing on the light switch, he saw Yukio's handwritten letter perched harmlessly on a stack of demonology textbooks.

"Out on an exorcist mission for the weekend. Behave." He read aloud, a frown settling onto his features. That damn four-eyes! He wasn't some dog; he'd be perfectly fine alone! He'd show Yukio. He'd do all his homework and feed Kuro and—

A pink envelope was hidden under the handwritten scrawl, Rin realized, as it fell from his hands. Retrieving the sticker-adorned parchment, he grimaced. It had to be that clown; no one else would send a letter with anime girl stickers and glitter. Ungodly amounts of glitter, he added in his head.

Tearing the letter open with little fanfare, the blue-eyed boy was surprised to see that the letter itself was in fact, quite longer than the one he had received before from the demon, when he invited him to his mansion. It was written in gaudy pink ink to match the envelope, a fancy _M _printed in cursive at the bottom. It read:

_Dear Okumura-kun,_

_How is your demon etiquette going? I've noticed that you still walk around with your tail out— how disgraceful. Ah, excuse me for that momentary slip; I've just had a lot on my mind, you see. If you're reading this, I can safely assume you've found the key. It's a key to second chances, Okumura-kun. Opening any door with this key will send you back in time to before Shiro Fujimoto's death. Think of it as a… parting gift to an old friend. Nothing more. But, there is a catch, as all deals go. The key breaks after the first use; it renders you incapable of returning to this time. Think carefully, Rin. But not too hard; you might actually pass out~!" _

_Auf Wiedersehen,_

_-M_

With a sudden burst of enthusiasm, Rin pulled the key from his pocket. If the demon was telling the truth then he could... he could save his old man! He just needed to put the key in the lock and—

Flashes of his friends, of the trips they had been on played like a movie reel in his head. The mission to the amusement park where he promised to take Shiemi again for fun. The camping trip when he got to sit around with everyone and eat and talk and… where they learned of his true nature. Of his bloodline relating to the god of Gehenna himself. The black key weighed heavy in his hands as he thought.

If he went back in time he could stop himself from getting the flames. He could be like Yukio— normal. He wouldn't have to bear any more looks of fear and disgust; the faces of his friends as they backed away in terror from him would no longer plague his dreams. He could start over— be the cool guy he always wanted to be, the guy his old man wanted him to be.

The choice was easy, once he slid the key into the lock. He owed it to the old man— his _father, _to save him. If there was a chance that the priest could live again, to ruffle his hair and prattle on about him being 'immature,' Rin would take it in a heartbeat.

"Sorry, Yukio…" The half-demon mumbled, clicking the key into place. Holding his breath, he pulled at the doorknob, not realizing that the key had disintegrated to ash the moment the door swung open.

Standing in the hallway was the pensive face of Shiro Fujimoto, the light from the church windows creating harsh, angular shadows on his face.

"Well, are you packed?" The man questioned, looking confusedly at the boy's attire. Where had he gotten a True Cross Academy uniform? Any further brooding came to a stop as the boy hugged him tightly, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Rin? Are you okay? I know that this wasn't the best way for you to find out your heritage but—"

The dark-haired teen shook his head, smiling through the tears. "Nah, I-I just got something in my eye, is all. I'll be ready in a bit."

"Alright…" The priest trailed off, wondering if the shock had been too much for the boy. Rin hadn't hugged him like that since the time he picked him up at the police station a year ago. The kid had gotten into a fight with a couple of gang members and broke his arm, nose, and three of the leader's ribs. One almost punctured the guy's lung. It was then that the teen decided to quit school altogether.

The door closed softly behind him as Rin changed out of the uniform (to which he glanced at for a few moments but quickly threw the unnecessary thought from his mind) and into a hoodie and jeans. Zipping up his bag with a few family mementos and a couple change of clothes, the teen leapt out of the room, searching for the priest. It was like the man was a ghost; Rin felt that if he had Shiro out of his sights for even a second he'd disappear again, become only a phantom of a memory.

Shiro was sitting on one of the pews, cellphone in hand. Without thinking, Rin snatched the silver phone away, startling the priest.

He frowned. "What are you doing? You need to stay with my friend. He can keep you safe—"

"I don't want safety!" He started, but lowered his tone when he remembered how the argument ended before. "I want to stay with you. Why can't we go somewhere together? I don't want to leave—"

"No, Rin. You don't understand. Demons will be after you. There are some demons that I can't protect you from." Shiro responded sternly, crimson eyes focused on the youth in front of him. There was something different about the teen— something that occurred the moment he stepped out of the boy's room to let him pack.

_Just what is going on?_

Rin shook his head petulantly. "I don't want to be raised by Mephisto. I won't leave you— not again.

"You're not making sense!" Shiro started, faltering at the sound of the demon's name. How did Rin know his name?

"How do you know that name, Rin?" He pressed, forgoing his plans momentarily. The teen looked away, unable to look the white-haired man in the eye.

"…I'll tell you if you don't take me to him. Please, dad." He murmured, pulling the priest into another nearly bone-crushing hug.

With a sigh, the paladin hugged back. There was still time. As long as Rin didn't unsheathe the sword, they could stay hidden. The priest pulled away with a frown, bopping the teen on the head lightly with his fist.

"Oww!" He started, looking up at the priest accusingly.

"I know a few places or two we could hide out. In the meantime you need to explain everything— and stop acting like a brat." Shiro teased, ruffling the boy's hair.

The cobalt-eyed teen stiffened, but didn't stop the old man. Shiro was alive and breathing in front of him— and that was all that mattered. He shoved away all the nagging thoughts in his head and picked up his duffle bag, grinning widely.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's get going, old man!"

* * *

"Are you telling the truth, Mephisto Pheles?" The three voices that made up the Grigori pressed.

A serpentine chuckle escaped his lips as he glanced around the room. His eyes lingered on Arthur Augustus Angel who looked the most riled up of the exorcists after being given the information. "Oh, yes. The son of Satan was raised by none other than Shiro Fujimoto. They are most likely on the run right now~"

"I see… we will deal with your punishment for withholding this information later. For the time being, all exorcists of the Japanese branch are to be given a new mission: find the ex-paladin Shiro Fujimoto and the Son of Satan, alive."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was enjoyable ^^ Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to sit down and write this! You guys are great :P **

_**Review? **_

**-Isis**


	2. Chapter 2- Salvation or Hell?

**A/N: I'm so happy that this story has gotten such a positive response! I wanted to write this chap sooner for you guys, but alas, school work is a heavy burden :/ anyway, I want to thank everyone who left a review last chap and I hope that I can continue to entertain everyone with this little tale. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Salvation or Hell?

.

.

It was almost morning when the pair collapsed into the bus seats. There was only one public mode of transportation in the small city that didn't sweep across True Cross town and there was only one bus that led to another old friend of Shiro Fujimoto. The bus driver gave a noncommittal grunt at the pair, adjusting his rearview mirror and pressing on the gas. He had seen all sorts slither onto his bus and the white-haired man dressed like a priest and some brat weren't the weirdest he had seen that day.

Settling their belongings on the ground, Rin stared out the window to his right, watching the horizon slowly glow with a hazy, ethereal light. At the sight of the sun, the scores of low-level demons (at least the coal tar anyway— they were the only type he could see floating in the air) stumbled back into the darkness of alleyways and abandoned buildings.

_They're hiding... like us._ Rin observed in a rare moment of brooding. It wasn't in his nature to think too hard on a situation, but he couldn't believe how much events had shifted all because he hadn't argued with his adopted father. The reverend was still alive, he still looked human if his reflection in the window was any indication of the time jump (even his tail and fangs had disappeared), and there was no cram school to go to. Not now, anyway. He had to make sure Shiro was safe above anything else.

"Alright Rin, I think I deserve that explanation now." The priest's voice cut through the boy's thoughts, crimson eyes settling on the slightly deflated figure of the dark-haired youth.

A silence ensued, save for the dull sound of morning traffic as Rin looked down, picking at imaginary spots of lint on his hoodie. "I dunno… if I tell you everything will you disappear? Mephisto didn't say anything about not telling you, but—"

"Rin, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Shiro grinned, letting out a chuckle before tugging on the boy's cheek teasingly.

"You've gotten so serious lately; I feel like I'm talking to Yukio!"

The boy glowered back, swatting the hand away with a blush. "S-shut up. A lot has happened. A lot that I need to tell you about."

And so he did. Somehow, the teen found himself able to speak of the Gehenna Gate. He told of how Satan had sneered at him, dragged him through a pit of eyes, and nearly pulled him into Gehenna. Shiro listened intently, nodding every few lines of dialogue and giving the boy's shoulder a comforting squeeze when he started talking about his death.

"I-it was my fault you died. For a long time I couldn't forgive myself. I thought Yukio hated me— and then when my… heritage was found out and everyone treated me like a monster…" He trailed off, biting his lip. The terror in his friends' eyes still stung, even now and inwardly, he feared the doubt and pain would never truly disappear.

Shiro suddenly pulled the boy into a hug, silent. Rin gawked at the display of affection, but eventually reciprocated the hug, feeling the burn of unshed tears in his cobalt eyes.

He didn't realize how much he really missed the old man until he was back in front of him, warm and alive and not covered in blood.

The pair stayed like that for a few minutes, silent save for the thoughts running rampant in their heads. The bus rolled quietly through the empty streets, flashes of sunlight filtering through the dirty windows. Neither man said anything.

Shiro looked past the boy in his arms, squinting in the glare from the rising sun. Its rays felt pleasantly warm on his skin; it was the first sunrise he could recall in years. Though, it probably had something to do with his newfound knowledge. He had seen an extra day. Yesterday… he _should _have died. At the hands of Satan, no less. A frown crossed his lips and he was glad that Rin couldn't see it.

What if he was meant to die that day? The reverend had no delusions of grandeur, no belief that his death served a greater purpose… but, a feeling gnawed on his insides like a festering parasite. If there was one thing he learned in his friendship with Mephisto, it was that time was a fickle mistress. Everything balanced on a scale: Assiah and Gehenna, Life and Death, even the Past and Future. For his life, what would have to be lost?

Giving the boy one final pat, the priest slipped on a grin, settling back into his seat. "At least I know my passing didn't turn you into a crybaby brat." He teased, watching Rin rub his nose, sniffling indignantly.

"S-shut up! I really missed you, old man!" Rin retorted, rubbing his puffy eyes.

Shiro rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the bus stop they were approaching. Picking up his own bag, he pulled the boy up by his hoodie. "Come on, this is our stop."

* * *

The house was modest enough. European in style, the two-story building was made entirely of red brick. It loomed over the hill, the area's only seneschal. The pair had made a three mile trek from the bus stop, cutting through the woods until they came to this isolated house. Covered in dirt, twigs, and sweat, Rin was more than ready to stop and rest.

He made a motion to walk up the stone steps that led to the façade of the house only to have the reverend pull him back. The man pressed a finger to his lips, motioning to the window on the side of the house. It was hidden by the underbrush of a nearby tree, the paneled glass revealing what appeared to be a washing room. Silently, Shiro approached, knocking on the window in a pattern of three separate beats. A few moments passed until the front door creaked open.

"Shiro…?" A deep voice called out, revealing a man who looked to be a few years younger than the priest. His grey eyes scanned the yard, a baritone chuckle escaping his lips at the sight of his old friend.

"Ryouta-san, it's great to see you again." The paladin jeered, clasping the man on the shoulder. The raven-haired exorcist laughed in return, pulling the smaller man into a bear hug that literally swept Shiro off of his feet. Rin watched on with surprise and mild awe, seeing his adopted father swung around like he weighed nothing. The muscular exorcist finally stopped after the man's tenth plea to be let down, setting the paladin onto the leave-covered lawn.

Shiro adjusted his spectacles and attempted to look upset; the frown lasted a second before he let out a sigh. "Even now, it's hard to stay mad at you for long."

The man tsked in return. "You were asking for it. What's with all these formalities, Shiro? Come on, we've known each other for fifteen years; I think we've gone past using honorifics."

"That's true, but I was trying to look cool in front of my protégé." He motioned to the otherwise silent dark-haired boy.

A glimmer of interest showed in the man's eyes as he grinned, holding out a hand. His eyes were creased with laughter lines, Rin noted approvingly before shaking the man's hand. His grip was strong and firm, enough that the youth didn't have to worry about breaking his hand (as he normally worried about after he almost broke a classmate's hand in junior high).

"Ah, a protégé, huh? What type of person must you be to have the paladin training ya? My name's Ryouta Himura." Ryouta teased, folding his arms.

"Rin Okumura." The blue-eyed teen responded, following the man into the house. The pair was immediately met by what appeared to be a study after dropping off their bags in the foyer. The room was painted in soft golds and reds, rows upon rows of books reaching up to the ceiling. The room smelled of old tomes and vanilla, causing the half-demon to sneeze on more than one occasion. He read the spines easily, noticing that most were books on demonology.

"This… wasn't really what I was expecting." The boy noted honestly, attempting to pull one of the larger books from the shelf. He immediately recoiled as a flash of blue sparked up his hand, causing him to shove the book right back. Looking to his right, he breathed in a sigh of relief; it didn't look like Ryouta had noticed.

The dark-haired exorcist suddenly paused, turning towards Rin. "What, just because I've got a few tattoos and a couple scars means I can't like reading?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant at all—" Rin started, waving his hands wildly. Shiro bonked him on the head lightly, stopping the stuttering mess of apologies.

"He may not look like it, but Ryouta's one of the best Aria the Order has. He taught the sutra and chanting class around the same time that I taught demon pharmaceuticals. He's actually an upper-first class exorcist with a meister in aria and dragoon." Shiro explained, remembering the days fondly. It had been interesting being around the boisterous, tactile man.

Rin nodded dumbly, taking another look at the upper-first class exorcist. The man was about the clown's height, with a crop of messy black hair. His eyes were a coal grey, though appeared friendly due to the extensive crisscrossing pattern of his laughter lines. He had a long scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and his short-sleeved shirt revealed a line of sutras tattooed on his arms. He was muscular and fit for his age and Rin had to admit it; the guy looked really cool.

"I'll be right back, Shiro. You guys look thirsty; I know the trek up here is horrible. Let me get you some drinks." He commented happily, rushing off to the kitchen. Shiro waved back in affirmation, settling into one of the plush armchairs. Rin followed suit, sitting in the chair opposite of his adopted father.

"Himura-san seems nice."

Shiro nodded in return. "When I was just becoming an exorcist he saved my ass more times than I can count. I've returned the favor twofold, of course, once I climbed up the ranks."

Before Rin could respond, Shiro's phone went off, the generic jingle startling the priest. He quickly answered it when he recognized the number.

"Hello?"

"Are you alone?" The voice asked cryptically.

"No. What is it, Yukio?"

There was a pause. "Continue to answer in yes or no format. Sir Pheles has alerted the Grigori of Rin's existence."

"Yes." At that moment, Ryouta returned, two bottles of water in hand. He gave one to Rin before placing the other on the coffee table beside Shiro's seat. The dark-haired exorcist moved back to lounge beside one of the bookshelves, starting some small chit-chat with Rin. The priest filtered it out as he continued to listen to Yukio.

"The Grigori has ordered all exorcists to come looking for you two. I'm in Sir Pheles office. I should be able to access the files of all exorcists in the Japanese branch from his computer. Trust no one."

"No…" Shiro whispered, unable to say what he really wanted to say. _Damn it, Yukio! It's too dangerous! _

The phone clicked off, revealing that Yukio had hung up. Pocketing the phone, Shiro saw Ryouta looking towards him expectantly.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-yah. It was a wrong number."

Rin glanced at the two, taking gulps of the water. Shiro suddenly sighed, running a hand through his hair. "My head aches. Do you think I could get some aspirin?"

Ryouta nodded, walking off towards the kitchen. "No problem. I'll be right back."

As soon as the man was out of sight, Shiro motioned towards the opposite hallway. He whispered, voice urgent and cautious. "Rin, you remember that window I tapped on? I need you to climb through it. I'll meet you outside later."

"Wait, why—"

"This isn't the time to argue. Just trust me."

Confused, the youth did as he was told, carefully walking towards the laundry room. He had just slipped out when the dark-haired exorcist returned, a bottle of pills in hand.

"Sorry it took me so long; I couldn't find it— wait, where did Rin go?"

"Bathroom." The reverend supplied, looking at his bottle of water suspiciously.

The upper-first class exorcist nodded in understanding, taking the seat Rin once occupied. "So, it's been what, two years since you've visited?"

"Has it really been that long? Man, I'm a horrible friend." Shiro joked, eyes glancing to the clock in the room. Rin had left for the 'bathroom' two minutes ago. He just needed to keep the dark-haired exorcist preoccupied for three more minutes.

An idea suddenly sparked in his head. "Hey, do you have that demonology textbook I asked you about before? The one with all the demon kings?"

Ryouta nodded, standing up. "Yah, let me get it for ya." The man lumbered to the shelves, fingers trailing against the spines.

"Ah, here it is!" He exclaimed, revealing an old, leather-bound text. He plopped it into the paladin's lap. The priest pretended to look interested in it, pretending to read the book as the clock ticked on. It appeared that the upper-first class exorcist was getting increasingly anxious, grey eyes trained on the hallway that led both to the bathroom and the laundry room. His eyes suddenly turned to the bottle of water, which looked to be untouched.

"Don't forget about your drink. And the pills." He piped up, settling into the armchair. Shiro grunted in return, taking a pill and uncapping the water bottle before reluctantly taking a gulp.

He shut the book abruptly, pointing to the hallway. "I'm gonna go check up on Rin; he's a bit dense so for all I know, he could have locked himself in— or fallen into the toilet."

This brought a chuckle from the muscular man. "Alright, I'll be here."

The priest hurried off, unaware of the frown that slipped onto his friend's face. He veered right, to where the bathroom was, holding his breath. He stepped cautiously into the bathroom, eyes locking with the small window. Throwing it open quietly, he climbed out, glad to see Rin a few feet away.

"I'll explain later, let's go." Shiro ordered, running away from the house. It was then that his head began to throb.

* * *

Three hours later, the pair collapsed into the motel room. Shiro could barely keep his eyes open, tongue numb and thoughts sluggish. He fell onto the dusty bed, the images in front of him blurred to the degree that he couldn't even recognize Rin's face. Still, he tried to reach for the boy, feeling a cold lethargy creeping through his veins.

"Rin… keep watch. Demons… and exorcists are after you." He mumbled, conscience fading.

"H-hey, old man! Wake up, old man! Dad, wake up!" Rin yelled, shaking the man. There was no response. For a moment he feared that Shiro had died, only to let out a breath of relief at the sight of the man's chest rising and falling. He had just fallen asleep.

The boy racked his brain, thoughts frantic. Shiro had complained of dizziness after leaving Ryouta Himura's home. He replayed the day in his head, coming to a realization. It had to be the water! He had drunk it too, but his demonic blood must have been enough to counteract whatever drug had been put in the drink. He had remembered a lesson from Yukio in demon pharmaceuticals class in which they learned that some demons that possessed human hosts were unaffected by tranquilizers or other human drugs.

Sitting on the man's bedside, the cobalt-eyed teen laced his fingers together, eyes narrowing. He didn't want to run from motel to motel; there had to be some place they could stay. True Cross would be too risky; from what Shiro had said before he passed out, being anywhere near exorcists seemed like a bad idea. Unless…

Rin grinned widely. He was a freaking genius! He'd hide in plain sight, just like what he read in one of his favorite manga! It seemed that a visit to Shiemi Moriyama's residence was long overdue in this timeline.

* * *

**A/N: This will probably be the only time an OC is used in the story (hopefully). If there are more, they shouldn't be important characters, so no worries to those who aren't fans of OC's ^^' But, this might not be Ryouta's only appearance XD And as a special treat guys, here's just a small preview of the next chapter! **

_**Review?**_

**-Isis**

* * *

[preview for chapter 3]

.

.

The teen remained fixed in place, head spinning. For a moment he couldn't breathe, couldn't move as the grey-haired woman rubbed her red-rimmed eyes with her dark kimono sleeve.

"She's gone… gone…" The woman spoke, voice wavering until she broke out into shuddering sobs.


	3. Chapter 3- Repercussions

Chapter 3- Repercussions

.

.

When Shiro woke, it was to the sound of snores. Bleary eyed, the man shifted under the sheets, reaching blindly to his side where his glasses rested. The beads clanked noisily as he slipped them on, squinting in the morning light. Dust particles swirled in the dim light of the motel room, floating through the slivers of sun that peeked in through the dilapidated curtains. His gaze traveled to the sleeping boy in the moth-bitten armchair, drool trailing down his chin.

The priest had to stifle a laugh at the boy's expression as he unconsciously leaned further in the chair, head tipped over the back. A coal tar floated lazily in the air above him, giving out a faint hum before it passed over Rin, letting out a squeak when it was nearly caught into the boy's mouth when he breathed.

Passing his gaze over the sleeping (and safe) teen, Shiro paused to survey his surroundings. It had been through a heavy fog that he'd glimpsed the shoddy motel, and after a night's sleep, the memories of the decrepit hall were filled with holes.

The bed was queen sized, draped in a gaudy pattern of roses; it smelled of alcohol, sweat, and smoke, the priest noted dryly, settling away from the heavy sheets. A picture frame hung by the headboard, held up by a rusted nail. It was some contemporary watercolor of an iris, which had already been scribbled on in sharpie, a series of derogatory phrases marring the glass. The only other pieces of furniture in the room were the twin nightstands and the old armchair that Rin occupied. It continued to spill stuffing onto the wooden floor, reminding the clergyman of their current situation.

"I can't believe I paid 8000 yen for this room… what a waste."The priest muttered to himself, running a tired hand through his short, silver locks. It was about all the money he had; everything the pair had brought had been left at Ryouta's residence. Now, they collectively had about enough money to scrape another bus ticket, nothing more.

_This is bad… _

_You said it, priest. Look at this shit-hole. I've seen demon carcasses cleaner than this place. _A low voice mingled in his head. Shiro whipped around, crimson eyes widening.

_I-it can't be—_

_Aww, did you miss me? 'Cause I certainly missed you. Don't worry though; you shouldn't have to worry about taking care of the little shit for long. When you slip up I'll be there to drag the kid back home!_

_I won't let you take __**my**__ son. No matter what you say—_

_Say? I don't have to do a thing! No one can resist forever. Not even the paladin! Hehehe… _The voice faded into a stream of maniacal laughs, punctuated by the feeling of flames against the exorcist's skin. The phantom touch of fire brought a sweat out on the man's paling flesh. Visions of flames danced in his eyes as another chuckle rang out.

_My flames can't touch you now… but soon... I'll have __**my **__vessel!_

And then they were gone. The motel room was no longer engulfed in cobalt fire. The paladin breathed a heavy sigh, collapsing onto the bed with little preamble. Bringing a hand to his forehead, Shiro stilled immediately.

His skin still felt feverish.

* * *

Rin woke a few hours later. While the teen was asleep, Shiro surveyed the motel, searching for any hints of human or demon pursuers. He had only found an unusually large number of coal tar (not that it surprised him— the area of town they were in was known for its depravity and crime) and some world-worn patrons. Nothing too alarming.

The teen had rambled excitedly about one of his friends from the _other _timeline (something Shiro still had to get used to), Shiemi Moriyama, when he woke. He explained in clipped words about how it would be a good place to hide, given its proximity to the school and Order. "It's so obvious; no one would think to check there!" The youth assured.

"Ah, she's the daughter of the woman who runs the exorcist supply shop. Yukio knows her." Shiro observed, still rolling the idea around in his head. Neither were exorcists, though they supplied the Order with herbs and medicine, meaning that they wouldn't have heard of the Grigori's decree. And as isolated as they were, it would be easy to keep the information withheld from them, if necessary.

Rin nodded. "Yah. Shiemi's pretty great! I'm sure if I explained what's going on she'd believe me!"

The priest frowned. "But, it's quite a story. Are you sure she'll help us?"

"She's kinda naïve. It'll be fine, especially if I bring up Yukio and stuff!" Rin grinned, settling the sheathed Kurikara on his back.

"…You're one to talk." Shiro laughed, pulling on his coat.

The half-demon cocked his head to the side. "Did ya say somethin', old man?"

"Nothing important! Now, let's go. I've still got the keys Mephisto gave me when I taught demon pharmaceuticals at the Academy. We should be able to get to the Moriyama residence easily."

* * *

Turning the bronze key into the lock, the pair was met with the sight of the brick bridge that led to the exorcist shop. Shiro peered hesitantly from the door, looking for the tell-tale sign of an exorcist: the black coat that was issued upon getting an exorcism license. From his view at the bridge, the priest could only make out the dark shingles of the house, the door that led to the shop, and the garden, which to his surprise, looked dead and withered. It looked nothing like the lush, vibrant land that teemed with viridian leaves and swan-dipped flowers he had seen only a few weeks ago.

There was no living foliage. The remnants of the grassy fields were now a thirsty gold, clumps of dirt replacing the areas where flowers would have resided. Even the large oak tree that stood in the middle of the garden was only a stump, cut clean in half to expose its many darkened rings. Already, a sense of foreboding gnawed at the older man's stomach.

"Rin… was the garden like this in the other timeline?" He questioned, only to realize that the dark-haired youth was already crossing the bridge, ignoring the priest.

"Rin!" He tried again, grabbing the boy's arm gently. Rin turned around, a distraught look on his face. His features had twisted into a confused frown as he pulled his arm away.

"No. Nothing like this. Don't tell me—" He sprinted off before finishing his sentence, bypassing the small shop in favor of the garden. The half-demon followed the grassy steps to the wrought-iron gate, pushing futilely against the bars. It did not budge, did not spark against him like it did before to allow him entrance. Rin pulled against the black iron, growling.

"Damnit, let me in!" He shook the gate again, cursing at the heavy lock that kept the iron from separating. Growing restless, the teen pulled himself up and over the gate, the cries from his adopted father going unheard.

Jumping down onto the sun-drenched grass, Rin saw Shiemi's mother hobble out of the old storeroom, brown eyes cold and empty. She passed right by the dark-haired teen as if she didn't see him, stumbling forward due to a gnarled root that caught onto her sandal. Rin caught the woman easily, steadying her by her shoulders.

"Where's Shiemi?" He demanded, not caring for the woman's distraught appearance. He continued to hold her shoulders until she let out a hysterical wail, pushing him away.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my daughter, but get out! Get out… get out, please…" She mumbled, beating her fists into his chest. He caught one of her hands in a firm but gentle grip, shaking his head.

Rin frowned, releasing the woman's hand. "I just want to know what happened to her—"

"She died! Are you happy now? Leave me alone to mourn! If you're an exorcist, leave the money on the counter and take what you need. Otherwise, get off my property!" The woman snapped, bringing a shaking hand to her chest. Tears began to spill from her eyes, trailing down the contours of her lined face and onto the starving ground.

The teen remained fixed in place, head spinning. For a moment he couldn't breathe, couldn't move as the grey-haired woman rubbed her red-rimmed eyes with her dark kimono sleeve.

It was then that Rin couldn't hold back his own tears. He cried silently, fingers balled tightly at his sides, head bowed. Already, the guilt was eating away at him.

_Shiemi's dead… dead because of me. If I had come here sooner, then—_

"She's gone… gone…" The woman spoke, voice wavering until she broke out into shuddering sobs. She hobbled despairingly towards the main house, not even caring that the boy was still standing in the garden.

It was then that Shiro made it over the gate, crimson eyes lidded with grief. He had heard everything; walking towards the heartbroken teen, he went to place a hand on his shoulder, only to pause.

There was another set of sobs, softer and quieter than the woman's. They seemed to echo from the storeroom in a steady staccato. Wordlessly, Shiro followed the sound, holding his breath.

Opening up the door, he saw the faded visage of a blonde-haired girl curled on the wooden floor. Tears fell from her eyes, but disappeared into the boards. As he took another step forward, the board creaked loudly, startling the girl.

She turned her head frantically towards the man, emerald eyes clouded with tears. She let out a confused cry at the sight of the exorcist. "F-Fujimoto-san? What happened? Why can't my mother see me?"

* * *

The glare from the computer hid Yukio's eyes as he stared at the cerulean screen. A series of combinations fluttered through his mind as he focused, fingers suddenly still at the keyboard.

_Sir Pheles… what would his password be? _

The honorary knight did not seem like the type to write his password on a sticky note… though his office was covered in gaudy pinks and otaku merchandise, speaking for his eccentric and packrat nature. Sighing, the brown-haired teen sagged into the chair, running a worried hand through his locks. His eyes turned to the anime figurine on the desk; it was of some 'Moe' girl with large brown eyes and doe-like features.

_This is impossible. There's no way I could guess his password— wait! _Taking the figurine into his hands, he turned it over, reading the label on the bottom. The name of the character, Akihino Matsude, was spelled out in black, clearly visible from the green background.

Thinking quickly, Yukio typed the name into the computer, hitting enter. He held his breath as the computer roared to life, revealing the honorary knight's background screen.

_More anime girls… _The youth had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, digging into the man's computer until he came to a folder titled 'Japanese Branch.' Clicking on it, he was met with a list of names and an accompanying picture. It was of every exorcist stationed at the Japanese branch, followed by the picture they had on their exorcist license.

Printing out the list, Yukio took one final glance around the room, placing the anime figurine back on the desk. Slipping out the door, he did not notice the demon who fell from the ceiling a few moments later, chuckling at the man's departing figure. He clapped happily, tears of mirth springing into his viridian eyes.

"Well done, Okumura-sensei, I knew you'd figure it out! Now, I wonder what you'll do when you finds out about Miss Moriyama's passing… and how you had prevented it in the other timeline! Will you give the papers then? Or will you hunt your brother and adopted father like everyone else for the sake of mankind? Ah, I can't wait to see how it all unfolds~!"

* * *

**A/N: 8000 yen is roughly 80 dollars, give or take a few :P**

**I imagine that Satan can get into Shiro's mind— kind of like how Mephy brought Rin's conscience into Gehenna. He can't physically pass into Assiah, but he can definitely screw w/ people's minds :P That's how I interpreted Yukio's line about Shiro fighting off Satan all the time; only when he slips can the demon take over his body. Also, since Mephy's the honorary knight for the Japanese Branch, I assume he has files on every single exorcist at the branch since he's in charge of protecting it :3**

**Anyway, sorry that this chapter is so short; I've been way too busy the past two weeks and only just managed to find some time to write this chap. That's why I apologize for any grammatical errors/dumb typos that you may find. I really wanted to write this sooner for you guys and keep up an update schedule (once a week was my plan), but RL is hectic right now. I didn't realize how busy senior year would be XD**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews and such :3 They seriously motivate me to write and reading your comments just make my day ^^ I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to respond to reviews, but starting this chap, I will be responding to those who have questions, interesting comments, etc. So stay tuned~**

**_Review?_**

**-Isis**


	4. Chapter 4- Time's Illusion

Chapter 4- Time's Illusion

.

.

_"Ah, it seems I've shown you all an unpleasant sight again~" Mephisto grinned, exposing his fangs. He motioned dramatically to the diaphanous figure of the once-tamer._

_"Now you have even more cause to distrust me, if alerting the Grigori of Rin's existence wasn't enough to cast doubt! And now poor Moriyama-san is dead, all due to Rin's folly. If he had come sooner—"_

_A voice suddenly echoed back to the clown, followed by a chorus of similar shouts. "If you hadn't told the Grigori, Rin and Yukio would have made it in time to save her!"_

_The demon's grin lowered slightly. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. Moriyama-san was destined to die in this timeline; sacrifices must be made."_

_He turned towards his invisible audience, away from the frozen scene of Shiro and Shiemi. "Tell me, have any of you figured it out? Anyone at all? Do you know why I sent Rin back in time?"_

_"Power!" A few voices said in unison._

_"Guess again~"_

_"Entertainment!" The roar of the crowd grew louder._

_Mephisto chuckled, tipping his hat. "No, but I applaud your attempt!"_

_"Knowledge!" The demon's eyes widened marginally._

_"You're on the right track, my friends! For now, I'll leave you with some... pleasant news. Miss Moriyama may be dead, but like time, it too can easily be turned back. You just need a little... enlightenment~!" He gave a final sweeping bow, snapping his fingers._

_"Eins! Zwei! Drei!"_

Time returned to the garden.

* * *

"Why can't my mother see me?" Shiemi pressed again, hands reaching for the silver-haired paladin. Her fingers skimmed his coat, passing right through the fabric with no resistance. The girl sobbed louder, alerting the blue-eyed teen in the garden.

"W-why? Fujimoto-san?"

She devolved into hysteric cries, which the priest could only watch with empathy, unable to even put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. A few moments later Rin darted into the storeroom, cobalt eyes frantic as he took in the broken appearance of his friend.

"Shiemi?" The blonde turned at the sound of her voice, a strange sort of confusion twisting into her soft features.

"W-who are you? Why do you know my name?" She managed to question through her sobs. Her vision still hazy with tears, she could only look up at a pair of unfamiliar eyes which softened almost heartbreakingly as he shook his head, quickly wiping away his own tears with his sleeve.

"…I'm Yukio's older brother, Rin."

"You mean Yuki-chan?"

The boy nodded.

"But how do you know me? We haven't met before… have we?"

Rin went to speak, only to be interrupted by Shiro. "Moriyama-san, what do you remember before you became," he paused, searching for a proper euphemism for dead, "like this?"

The blonde gardener shook her head, clenching her hands into fists. Her tears had finally subsided enough that she could respond with a clear, though saddened voice. "I-I don't know. I was feeling really sick. Mother was about to call in exorcists to come look at me, but then I fell asleep and when I woke up… I tried to call out to her and she didn't hear me. I stood in front of her and she walked right through me."

Both men looked at each other worriedly, unable to comfort the grief-stricken girl. With nothing else to say, Rin clenched his fists, fingers curled in the dirt. He gritted his teeth in anger, a growl threatening to slip from his throat.

"Damnit… I'll help you Shiemi! I don't know how, but I'll help you! You weren't supposed to die. You weren't supposed to—"

"Rin, calm down. We need to focus right now." Shiro interrupted.

"Moriyama-san, we're going to help you. But to do so, we're going to need a plan. Right now, we're low on money and don't have a place to stay."

Shiemi sniffled, looking up from her tear-stained kimono sleeve. "I-I don't know. Mom comes to the storeroom every now and then; she might come in here and find you guys."

Shiro sighed. "It'll do for now. In the meantime, we're gonna have to think about our funds."

The blonde cocked her head to the side. "I-it sounds like you two are on the run. Why is that? Did you do something?"

The priest looked at Rin, both unsure on how to explain their situation. Eventually, Rin spoke up, deciding that telling the truth was their best option.

"I didn't know it until recently, but I'm… the son of Satan. Along with Yukio. But he didn't inherit the flames like I did." He paused to remove the sword from his back, fingers curled against the red fabric. "I have my powers locked away in this sword, Kurikara. The Exorcist Order wants to capture me… and most likely, sentence me to death."

Shiemi's eyes widened at his words, a shiver of fear creeping up her spine. The son… of Satan? This boy in front of her was part demon— she should run away, disappear from the garden altogether and go to the warm light that had been just above her reach this entire time and—

The herbalist clutched at her head, thoughts swimming. If Rin was a demon then that made Yuki-chan one too. But he was kind and warm and nothing like a monster. He had only praised his older brother, telling of his heroic nature and selfless spirit. There was a sudden clarity in her eyes; heritage meant nothing. So far, Rin had only showed himself to be kind and caring, just like Yukio.

"O-okay. I'll do what I can… in this state. Besides, I'm already dead, aren't I? What do I have to lose?" She finished somewhat bitterly, emerald eyes cast to the ground.

The boy's shadow loomed over her as he successfully grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. Shiemi looked up in shock, meeting the gaze of the cobalt-eyed teen.

"Don't give up, idiot! We'll save you, somehow!" To drive home his point, Rin head-butted her, causing both parties to reel back in pain.

At the sight of the two teens Shiro could only sigh. Shiemi had tears in her eyes again, rubbing her forehead sourly. It seemed she could still feel pain… somewhat.

"T-that hurt!" She cried indignantly.

Rin laughed, setting a softer hand on her shoulder. "Sorry! But hey, my hand didn't go through you this time. You're becoming tan… tangile.. uhm…

"Tangible." Shiro filtered in, realizing just how dim-witted the boy could be at times.

"Yah! Tangible. That's got to be a good thing!" He grinned.

Despite everything that had happened, Shiemi couldn't hold back the peals of laughter that unfolded at the goofy and almost child-like expression on Rin's face.

The dark-haired teen blushed, looking down in embarrassment. "W-what? Was it something I said?"

The blonde shook her head, trying to hold back her laughs. "N-no, nothing like that. Just… thank you, Rin. I'm glad I met you."

He smiled back. "Me too."

Before either party could respond, the clipped ring from Shiro's phone interrupted them. The silver-haired paladin dug the phone out of his pocket, reading the caller ID. He quickly flipped it open.

"Yukio?" He breathed.

"Father, I got the documents on all exorcists in the Japanese Branch. Is there somewhere we can meet in private so I can give you them?"

The priest paused for a moment, mulling over his thoughts. Eventually, he spoke, tone even but dejected, "Come to the exorcist supply shop. Something's… happened."

"Is it Moriyama? I was scheduled to visit her but something came up." Yukio's voice came back clear, loud enough that both Shiemi and Rin could hear it.

Shiro looked to the faded image of the blonde herbalist to his right. "…It's not something I should explain over the phone. Just come over. You'll see for yourself."

Ending the call, Shiro slipped the phone back into his coat pocket, eyes widening at the feeling of worn parchment. Pulling out the book, a smile crossed his lips.

"I think I know how we're going to get some money."

Rin cocked his head to the side. "With that old book?"

"Ryouta is an avid collector of demon tomes. If we're lucky, the exorcist library will be looking for this book—I imagine it could even be the original." Shiro explained, flipping through the pages. The book was in good shape, for its age, he assumed. There weren't any torn out pages and the binding was still holding the book together tightly. Perhaps his friend would end up helping them after all…

* * *

"Good work, Amaimon." Mephisto praised, throwing the Earth King a cherry-flavored lollipop. The green-haired demon caught it easily, pulling off the wrapper and sticking it into his mouth.

"Thanks…" He mumbled back, returning to his strange crouching position on the pinstriped sofa.

"Did the Delkap cause you any trouble?" The principal asked, not taking his eyes off the stack of papers on his desk. Amaimon shook his head, removing the lollipop from his mouth. He remembered how his older brother chastised him before for speaking with food in his mouth.

"Not really. I just made it go insane and take over the human girl. It killed itself and the human in less than an hour. There wasn't a struggle or anything; it was actually quite boring." He informed casually.

Mephisto grinned widely, continuing to read through the papers. He didn't look up when he spoke again, "I'm glad to hear it. Just don't let Okumura-kun see you yet."

The demon cocked his head to the side. "Who's Okumura-kun?"

Mephisto chuckled. "Right, I forgot that you haven't met him yet in this timeline. He's our youngest brother, the one who inherited the flames."

Amaimon was silent for a while, absorbing the man's words. Eventually, he spoke, a dark flash of interest in his eyes. "…So can I play with him?"

The violet-haired man sighed. "Not yet. He hasn't even unsheathed his sword to awaken his demon self."

"That's boring." The King of Earth observed, settling into a lazy sitting position on the couch, both legs draped over the back of the upholstery.

His sudden movement caused the demon to look up from his paperwork. He gave a shooing motion, shooting his brother a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you to get your feet off the sofa?! And trust me; Okumura-kun not having his flames is still _very _much interesting."

Amaimon heeded his brother's words somewhat bitterly, returning his pointed boots to the floor. He shrugged, biting off the lollipop with a crunch and spitting out the stick. "Whatever you say, brother."

Mephisto nodded warmly, only to pause at the sight of Amaimon's discarded lollipop stick. "I told you to stop throwing trash everywhere too! Mein gott!"

"Sorry…" He replied, though his voice remained at a monotone and seemed completely unapologetic.

The demon rubbed his temples, setting the mountain of paperwork to the side. "I know you're really not, but thanks for trying anyway." He sighed.

"At any rate, Okumura-sensei should be coming soon. Especially once he realizes what happened to Moriyama-san." The King of Time and Space observed, letting his writing pen float lazily into the air. He toyed with it in boredom, shifting his tired eyes back to his younger brother.

Amaimon had made binoculars with his hand, peering down at the figure of a certain dark-haired exorcist with glasses who was currently storming their way. "Why's that?"

He grinned wryly. "I assigned him a different mission. If he had gotten back in time he might have been able to save her."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys ^^ Just wanted to leave one more update before spring break ends XD Anyway, the first part of this chap was supposed to mirror 'Mephisto's Machinations' (Chapter 44 of the manga). Sorry if that confused anybody ^^' Oh, and Delkap is the name of the plant demon that possessed Shiemi. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favorites so far! I'll see ya guys next chap!**

_**Review?**_

**-Isis **


	5. Chapter 5- Bloodlines

Chapter 5- Bloodlines

.

.

"Any new reports?" The Grigori members asked in sync. Even with their veiled faces, the hardened frowns marred the aloof, apathetic personalities they had cultivated. A situation such as this was uncalled for; a half-human, half-demon child running around with the god of Gehenna's blood flowing through his veins… it could only spell disaster for humanity. Disaster for Assiah.

The female of the group bit her lip as the blonde exorcist shook his head pensively. "We have thus far been unable to track down Rin Okumura or Shiro Fujimoto. Their last known whereabouts were at Ryouta Himura's residence, where they escaped despite his attempts at retrieval. We're keeping an eye on Yukio Okumura to see if he is hiding their current location."

The Grigori were quiet for a moment, absorbing the paladin's words. Eventually, the eldest member spoke, pointing a bony, almost accusatory finger towards Angel. "I see. The penalty of harboring a fugitive, especially one as dangerous as Rin Okumura, is imprisonment— perhaps even death. Remember this well, Arthur Augustus Angel. You have ascended the rank of paladin, temporarily— but it does not mean you are immune. Just as Shiro Fujimoto will be tried in front of the jury just as any other True Cross member, so will you if there is even a hint that you've disobeyed our direct orders."

Angel nodded, rising to his feet. He flicked back his golden locks, one hand placed arrogantly on the hilt of his sword. "I will not be lured into complacency by some demon-spawn. Son of Satan or not, he is a demon and like any other, he also can be killed."

With that, the newly-declared paladin walked across one of the concrete bridges, Lightning following quickly behind. The dark-haired man had to stifle a laugh as he caught sight of Angel's serious expression.

"If you keep frowning like that your face will freeze up. I'd hate for your image to be ruined." He teased lightly.

Angel turned back briskly, settling a strong arm on the tamer's shoulder. He spoke softly, a sort of fondness for the poncho-clad man seeping into his tone. "While I appreciate your concern, Lightning, it is unneeded. I will find the spawn of Satan and drag him to the Grigori by his tail if I must. No one, not even exorcist prodigy Yukio Okumura or that disgrace for a paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, will get in my way."

The skilled tamer merely chuckled, pulling the brim of his hat down. "Sounds fun. I do hope we meet the son of Satan— It would be a shame if he were found by someone else... or killed."

* * *

Yukio crossed the stone-laden bridge leading to the exorcist shop with a visible weariness, sapphire eyes glancing periodically towards the door he had just walked through. He did not want to repeat his sprint through the maze of corridors and passageways of True Cross to slip past the exorcists that always seemed to follow a bit too closely. It was by sheet luck that he had slammed the door in their faces before they could see where he was going; though, he realized that his erratic behavior would only spur the Order's spying. But, it couldn't be helped. His brother and adopted father were in danger and despite what some may think, Yukio Okumura was far from cold and detached.

No, his problem was that he cared too much for his volatile, half-demon twin and not-entirely-virtuous priest/parental figure.

Finding the inside of the shop to be empty with only a small, worn sign reading 'closed,' the exorcist stumbled towards the garden— and gasped.

There wasn't a single blooming flower in sight. The land looked as if a pestilence had been spread upon it, the dried, golden grass mottled with dead petals and the scattered remains of once stunning foliage. Hearing the unfamiliar, almost ear-splitting (because this was Shiemi's garden and there was no way she'd let it wither away like this) sound of dehydrated grass crunching under his feet, Yukio shuddered unconsciously.

Something was wrong— terribly wrong.

"Moriyama-san?" He breathed, venturing further into the decrepit garden. Studying his surroundings, he noticed two shadowed figures crouched inside the old storeroom. A dim beacon of light seemed to glow from the same darkness as he approached, feeling the blood run cold in his veins.

Stepping across the threshold, he saw that Rin and Fujimoto were sitting across from a diaphanous woman with short blonde hair and glowing pale skin. Emerald eyes furrowed with pain at the sight of the brown-haired exorcist. The guilt and despair could be seen plainly on his face, from the beads of sweat that dripped past his brows to the way his lips twisted into a hardened frown, eyes narrowed. He stopped a few feet before her, hands balling into fists.

" You are…" He paused, unable to form the word. _Gone. Deceased. Dead. _

"A ghost. B-but it's okay, Yuki-chan! I'm not in any pain or anything!" She waved her hands frantically, hoping to rid the boy of his sour expression. Instead, her words, though said in a bright and very Shiemi-like way, only caused the teen even more pain. It felt as if he was rotting from the inside, every organ collapsing under the weight of his sin— his guilt.

She had _died _because of him. If he had only arrived sooner, if the stupid clown of a principal hadn't assigned him to a different mission… the boy shook his head. No, that wasn't it. He had been a damned coward! He should have rebuked Sir Pheles and gone to the Moriyama residence. First he had been unable to protect his brother and foster-father and now he couldn't even protect arguably the most important woman in his life.

Feeling the sting of angry tears in his eyes, Yukio turned away, unable to look at the cherubic blonde. "You have every right to hate me." He spoke, voice wavering.

The girl's neutral face contorted into a frown. "Why would I hate you? It's not like you could have known—"

"I should have been here! Don't you see, _I _was given a different mission from Sir Pheles. I-I knew you were sick, but I thought it was just some simple, easily curable illness or curse from a demon. I didn't think… I didn't know… but I should have. I should have saved you!" Yukio yelled, unable to hold back his tumultuous emotions. The usual indifferent and distant façade he kept up was fracturing, splintering until only shards of his mask remained. It was no surprise that tears began to trace the contours of his cheeks. The weight of the past week had finally crushed him, leaving the boy broken and without hope. Faintly, it reminded him of his childhood, when he did nothing but cry at his problems.

_Nothing's changed… I'm still the same terrified child. How pitiful. _

Moments later Rin grabbed his younger twin's shoulder roughly, eyes narrowing to slits for a few frightening seconds. "Don't you fucking blame yourself! This is all _my _fault to begin with. If I hadn't taken the damn key then… then Shiemi wouldn't have died. I _knew _she would be sick, but I didn't do anything. I ran and hid from the Order like a coward. And now Shiemi's a ghost!"

Through his haze of emotions, the bespectacled teen managed to catch an unusual and otherwise unsettling phrase in Rin's speech. What was this 'key?' And what did he mean that he _knew _Shiemi had been ill?

"What are you talking about, Rin? Why are you acting as if this has all happened before?" Yukio pressed, wiping tears from his eyes. He removed his glasses, cleaning the lenses with the bottom of his exorcist coat. Crouched with the group, he watched as Rin cleared his throat, looking towards Shiro Fujimoto for guidance.

"You'd have to tell him sometime— Shiemi-san as well. This isn't a secret you can keep forever."

Nodding slowly, the dark-haired demon looked worriedly at his twin and the blonde. "I don't really know how to say this, but I'm from a different timeline— a different future. I had made so many mistakes— the old man had died on me and I had to unsheathe Kurikara and everyone thought of me as a monster when they found out what I was and—" The words spilled almost nonsensically from his mouth, so much so that Yukio had to raise a confused hand, stopping the boy.

"Nii-san, I don't understand. _How _could you have gone back in time?"

"That clown, Mephisto. He gave me a key that took me back in time to before I drew the sword… before fa— the old man, died."

At his words, the atmosphere shifted, leaving the younger twin in a state of shock and disbelief. Shiro Fujimoto was paladin, the strongest exorcist in the Order. He was under the impression that nothing demon related could ever kill the old priest. Yukio imagined that he'd die well into his years, or perhaps from all the cigarettes he had smoked in his youth.

"How did he die?" Yukio spoke, adjusting his glasses. His voice was surprisingly steady as he stared back at his twin, a sick feeling festering in his stomach.

_Rin… what did you do? _

"…He died protecting me. Satan possessed him, opening a Gehenna Gate. Before Satan could drag me through the Gate, the old man stabbed himself."

A dark silence hung over the four at the half-demon's words, each person absorbing the information. Shiemi looked worriedly over at the white-haired man whose gaze had drifted to the wooden floor beneath them. There was an emptiness in his crimson eyes, as if part of himself wasn't completely there. He looked conflicted, biting his lip with a deep breath.

_Fujimoto-san… _

Yukio felt the bile rise in his throat again as he imagined his adopted father drenched in blood, falling into the ravenous maw of the Gehenna Gate. The visions brought a physical shiver across his body, only interrupted by the sound of heavy boots against the paneled flooring.

"I-I'll be right back. Stay here." The white-haired man informed breathily, stepping out of the storeroom before the teens could react.

Rin cocked his head to the side in confusion, cobalt eyes narrowed. "But I told him about this before… didn't I?"

Yukio shook his head. "I'm sure he's just feeling tired. You two have been on the run for about a week now. The stress of deserting the Order must be getting to him." He reassured his twin, and himself.

Surely the priest was alright. He was paladin, after all. If there was anyone who could take care of Rin, it was Shiro Fujimoto. So why did the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach remain?

* * *

Inside the empty foyer of the Moriyama home Shiro collapsed onto the floor, feeling a searing pain in his heart. Clutching at his chest, the exorcist gasped out for breath, the imagined flames from before dancing across his vision.

"Not again…" He groaned, reaching for his glasses. Ripping them off, he rubbed at his eyes to no avail; the blue flames still bit at his heels, swallowing the room in a sea of cobalt.

"_Hahaha, such an unsightly response to one's suicide, isn't it? You died to protect your adopted demon son—do you really think such an action would go without ramifications? You're damned to Gehenna, priest. Damned for an eternity with me." _

"You talk a lot, for a demon. If you could really harm me you would have done it by now."

Another chorus of laughter filled his ears, causing the priest to clutch at his head. "_Keep telling yourself that; one day, soon, your body will be mine to use. Besides, didn't you feel relieved when you saw that blonde brat? Weren't you glad that she was dead and not you? Come on, I know it's true." _

Before Shiro could respond the flames resided, allowing himself to see the blurry figures in front of him.

"Fujimoto-san?"

"O-old man, are you alright?"

"What's wrong, father?"

The trio had just stepped into the house when they saw the silver-haired man curled on the ground, fingers curled against his temples. Now, with a forced grin on his face, Shiro stood up, slipping on his glasses. He winked at Shiemi before giving the twins a rough pat on their shoulders.

"Ya know it sucks getting old! I was just feeling tired—I'm fine now."

Yukio gave a suspicious look, but let it drop for the time, reaching for the bag at his side. He opened the satchel to reveal a printed list of identification cards for exorcists in the Japanese branch. "I meant to give these to you earlier; with this, we should be able to keep away from members of the Order."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys ^^' It's the end of my senior year so life has been pretty hectic; I hope this chap makes up for the wait at least a little bit! I will do my best to update the next chap sooner, but I can't offer any promises D: Still, I appreciate all the follows/favorites and am always excited to read reviews :3 They make me smile like an idiot at the computer screen. **

**Anyway, I'll see you guys in Chapter 6! See ya~**

_**Review?**_

**-Isis**


End file.
